


what you want (with my body)

by blazeofglory



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Sex Toys, fem!Jim/fem!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie likes to be told what to do, and Lea wants to make her <i>squirm.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	what you want (with my body)

It had all started innocently enough. Okay, not really. It started with a few drinks at a pool party and a round of truth or dare-- yes, they were supposed to be respectable Starfleet cadets, and Jamie and Lea were both in their twenties, but sometimes, acting 16 was a welcome change. Jamie had been strutting about in her little red bikini, giving Lea those fuck me eyes that she was so famous for after a few shots, so it wasn’t her fault that she had sex on the brain.

Someone had asked Jamie a question-- about sex or bondage or something. Lea hadn’t exactly been paying attention to the words, distracted more by the movement of Jamie’s fucking _lips_ , but she startled when she heard her say: “and then he told me to get on my knees, and I was like, hell no.”

Lea smiled just a little, their eyes meeting. “You don’t like being told what to do?”

“Oh, I do. But only by someone hot enough for me to listen,” Jamie responded, winking. A few people whistled, and Lea held Jamie’s gaze for a long moment before Jamie was prompted to keep the game going.

Lea let her mind wander to just what she could tell Jamie to do; as if Jamie would ever listen to her. But, hey, a girl could dream.

 

\---

 

By the time they got back to their dorm room, it was late. They had class in the morning, which wasn’t great because finals were almost upon them, but Jamie had _insisted_ that they go to the party. And, really, Lea didn’t mind too much. Especially not when she stumbled a little and Jamie’s attempt at keeping her upright ended in Lea’s face squished against Jamie’s still-damp bikini top. She glanced up, meeting those bright blue eyes, and they both burst out laughing.

They made their way inside their actual room, but Lea stopped Jamie from flopping down on her bed. “Aren’t you gonna shower?”

Jamie shrugged, then yawned. “I can shower in the morning.”

“At least get changed before you get in your bed though, idiot. You don’t wanna get it all wet,” Lea pointed out, then started to head to the bathroom. She came to a halt when she felt something heavy and wet hit her in the back of the head, and turned to see Jamie topless and grinning. If she had been sober, Lea liked to think that maybe she would’ve kept her cool better, but as it was, she just stared. And stared.

“Is that better?” Jamie asked, smirking. Lea finally looked away when her bottoms hit the floor. Jamie just laughed. “Come on, Bones, I know you were thinking about it.”

“I think that’s your ego talkin’,” Lea retorted, staring at the wall. She knew she wouldn’t be able to resist anything that Jamie wanted if she turned around. God, all that bare skin… She swallowed thickly.

“I think it was your eyes talking earlier,” Jamie responded, sounding much closer than before. “You don’t wanna tell me what to do?”

In her defense, Lea McCoy was only human. She turned around again, raising a brow. Just this side of too much liquid courage was coursing through her veins, so she asked, “You _want_ me to tell you what to do?”

Jamie’s eyes had been fixed on Lea’s mouth, but then she looked up. All it took was a nod, and then Lea was kissing her hard. She tasted like cheap beer, but Lea probably tasted the same way, so she didn’t give a shit. They kissed for a long minute, messy and eager, their hands tangling in each others’ wet hair, until Lea pulled back.

“Not tonight,” she murmured regrettably, her hands gently caressing the goosebumps on Jamie’s waist. She wasn’t so drunk that she didn’t know that this was a bad idea right now. “I wanna remember this in the morning.”

Jamie huffed, but she did see her point. “Tomorrow, then.” She leaned in for another kiss, then stepped back, watching as Bones’ eyes dropped to her chest again. “Tell me what you want me to do for tomorrow.”

Lea’s mouth felt dry, and her breath was still coming a little fast. It only took a second for her to think of it-- she’d thought about it a million times, honestly, but never thought she’d have the opportunity to ever… Well. “I’ve always wanted to try somethin’.”

“Whatever it is, I’m probably in,” Jamie said with a grin. She crossed her arms under her breasts, just to watch Bones falter as her eyes dropped down once again.

Lea took a step closer to make up for the one Jamie had taken back, and kissed her again. She let her hand trail down Jamie’s body, gently teasing a nipple and sliding over her flat stomach and that neat little triangle of pubic hair, then pulled her hand away. She leaned her forehead against Jamie’s, their breath mingling. “I want you to think of me tomorrow. All day.”

Jamie laughed breathlessly, her breath warm on Lea’s lips. “I’m already going to.”

“I’ve got a vibrating dildo,” Lea elaborated. Jamie’s lips quirked into a dirty smile. “I want it inside you, from the second you wake up, until your last class ends. And I’m going to control its remote.”

“Jesus,” Jamie murmured, stealing another kiss. “Yeah. God, yeah. I’m _so_ down for that.”

“Good.” Lea moved back, and Jamie’s eyes followed. She dropped her black bikini bottoms, then flung her top at Jamie’s face.

Once they could stop laughing, they went to bed.

 

\---

 

Lea woke up the next morning to a raging hangover and light kisses on her neck. She couldn’t remember ever smiling before her eyes even opened before, but that’s exactly what she did. Jamie kissed the smile right off her face, then shifted back to laying next to her as Lea opened her eyes.

“Mornin’, darlin’,” she murmured, turning on her side to face Jamie. It finally occurred to her to question why they were naked in bed together, but after a moment, she remembered the events of the night before. And then she turned bright red.

Even hungover and barely awake, Jamie’s laugh was borderline musical. “Regretting asking me that?”

Lea raised a brow, unable to back down from any sort of challenge-- especially one from Jamie Kirk. She placed a possessive hand on Jamie’s hip, a smirk spreading across her face. “Only if you’re regretting agreeing.”

“I’m not,” Jamie said quickly, her eagerness clear. “But just so you know, we have class in like half an hour.”

“ _Shit_.”

To save time (which was a really shitty excuse), they showered together. Jamie let her hands wander as they washed up, but Lea, despite being more than a little distracted, made sure they got out in under ten minutes. There was no time for hair or makeup once they finished, so they both put their hair up in ponytails.

Lea laid out her uniform on her bed, then reached over to her nightstand for her bright pink, translucent dildo. She turned to Jamie, and watched as her best friend dropped her towel.

“I wish we had more time,” Lea murmured, dropping her towel too. She gently pushed Jamie down onto her bed, straddling her hips. She kissed her lightly on the lips, then kissed her way down Jamie’s neck.

“Bones…”

Lea smiled against Jamie’s soft skin, then sucked a hickey right over her thumping pulse just as her deft fingers slid inside her. Jamie gasped immediately, which turned into something like a moan. Oh, Lea wished she could’ve drawn it out, but they really had to be going… “You ready?”

“Born ready,” Jamie retorted, which probably would’ve sounded much more defiant if it hadn’t trailed off into a moan. Lea just chuckled, reaching for the dildo. Slowly, she slid it inside Jamie. Jamie moaned again, and Lea was almost tempted to take it further, but she sat back instead. Jamie was beautiful, still damp from the shower and a little sweaty now, legs spread and flushed pink all over.

“Now get dressed,” Lea prompted. Jamie sighed a little, but complied. She had a little trouble keeping the dildo inside her as she moved about, but it seemed to stay in just fine once she got her panties on. Lea had to remind herself repeatedly to stop watching so she could focus on getting her own damn self dressed.

Finally ready to go, with about five minutes to get to class, Lea pocketed the remote that controlled Jamie’s fate for the next few hours.

“I have a feeling I’m not going to be getting a lot done today,” Jamie mused out loud.

 

\---

 

Luckily for them, they had the same class first, but Lea could barely remember what it was. She just remembered how awkwardly Jamie walked on the way there, and the look in her eyes when Lea told her that she wasn’t allowed to come until the end of the day. They took their usual seats just on time, though, and Jamie only grumbled a little that sitting wasn’t exactly the most comfortable.

Lea tried to treat the class like any other day; at least, she pretended to. Jamie kept sending her sidelong glances, wondering when she would turn the dildo on. Lea acted as if she didn’t notice.

Half an hour passed, and their professor was spouting off facts about God-knows-what, and Jamie was shifting awkwardly in her chair when Lea finally turned it on. It was only to the lowest setting, but Jamie let out a startled gasp that caught the attention of the guy sitting in front of her, who turned around to glare. Jamie glared right back.

 _I’m never going to survive this_ , Jamie typed out on her PADD, then showed Bones. The doctor just smirked. Jamie was flushed and, _fuck_ , she smelled like sex, and Lea could _tell_ that she was enjoying the slow, sweet torture.

 _Just keep in mind that if you don’t come all day, I’ll eat you out after class_ , Lea typed back. Jamie bit back a groan and spread her legs a little further. It was going to be a long day.

 

\---

 

The rest of the day, they had different places to be. Jamie had three command-track classes and Lea had a xenobiology class, followed by clinic duty.

Halfway through Jamie’s second class of the day, she had to excuse herself to the bathroom because Bones had just turned the vibrator way up and she needed a moment to collect herself. She leaned against the wall of the bathroom stall, sliding her fingers under her uniform pants and her soaked panties, to slowly stroke her clit. It didn’t help relieve any pressure at all, and she reluctantly went back to class.

A minute later, Lea’s comm vibrated with the message: _I’m sitting in class with Gaila and I’m pretty sure she can smell me. God, this is so awkward._ Lea tried not to laugh out loud, and mostly succeeded. _You smell delicious_ , she responded.

During Jamie’s third class, Lea kicked the vibration up again, and much to Jamie’s chagrin, it was getting kinda loud. She sat in the back of the classroom for that period, clenching her legs together and trying to focus on breathing. Every little movement she made, she could feel it inside her, and she ached for pressure on her clit. But it felt so good; not just the actual feeling, but also knowing that Bones had fantasized about it. She’d thought about it late at night, maybe touching herself and just-- _ugh_. That train of thought wasn’t helping Jamie stay calm and collected at all. The pleasure was building, and she could feel herself getting ready to come, and _God,_ she wanted to, but she wasn’t supposed to.

Jamie tried her best to focus on what the teacher was saying, and by sheer force of will, she kept herself from coming.

Halfway through Lea’s clinic duty, she took a bathroom break. She was soaking wet, and could barely focus, knowing Jamie was going absolutely crazy because of _her_. She splashed cold water on her face, turned the dildo up to the highest vibration setting, and got back to work.

Jamie, meanwhile, had to bury her face in her arms to hide her ragged breathing. It had been _hours_ , and she'd basically lost all composure. Her legs were shaking and she was kinda sweaty, and even the fabric of her panties brushing against her clit had her hips jerking up. Just minutes before class was over, she felt that pressure building low in her stomach, and she knew there was no fighting it that time, so she laid her head in her arms again and-- and nothing. The vibrations had stopped.

 _I think the battery just died._ Lea messaged Jamie, frowning at the little red light on her remote. Well, at least it had lasted all day.

Jamie messaged back: _No shit._

 

\---

 

For the sake of beating Jamie back to their room, Lea skipped out on her last few minutes of clinic duty (a first, if you’d believe that.) She was waiting patiently on her bed, leaning against the wall with her hands clasped in her lap, when Jamie arrived. She had that _look_ on her face, kinda like her fuck-me eyes from the night before, but a thousand times stronger. She kicked her shoes off, then charged right over to Lea, straddling her hips and capturing her lips in a filthy kiss.

Lea let Jamie lead for the moment, moaning into her mouth as Jamie bit at her lips and licked her way inside her mouth. They kissed messy and hot, teeth clacking and making little breathless noises, while Jamie unzipped their uniform tops and pushed them aside. Bones helped out just enough to toss her own top to the floor, careless of wrinkles; Jamie’s followed immediately.

“Had a long day?” Lea asked, smirking because she couldn’t help being proud-- like, come on, who else could say that they had Jamie Kirk in the palm of their hand? Absolutely _no one._

“You’d think it was raining, I’m so wet,” Jamie quipped, then laughed at her own joke. Lea rolled her eyes, then tugged Jamie closer by the front of her bra until they were kissing again. She felt like she had a million things to say (chiefly among them being “I love you,” followed closely by “you’re so beautiful I could die,” and “do you think orgasms will cure my hangover?”), so she did her damndest to say them with her hands.

Lea caressed Jamie’s back, over the scars that had taken her years to get the story about, and then made her cry when she did. She ghosted her fingers over the clasp of Jamie’s bra, but she didn’t unclasp it yet. She let her hands rest on the small of her lover’s back, just _holding_ her for a second as their kisses grew a little slower, a little softer. Jamie pulled back an inch, breathless for more than one reason.

“I never thought this would--”

“Me neither, kid.”

“Yeah,” Jamie breathed out, then surged forward with renewed vigor. Her hands, which had been shaking for about an hour, got her bra off and pants unbuttoned. She sat back, ass settling on the bed between Lea’s knees, she leaned back on her elbows, and spread her legs, one on either side of Bones’ hips. With a little bit of concentrated effort, Bones got her pants off, and Jamie helped out by freeing herself of her absolutely _wrecked_ panties. They both watched, eyes dark, as the dildo slid right out of Jamie’s pussy.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Lea murmured, then quickly moved to lay on top of Jamie, hands massaging her breasts as she latched onto her neck. She sucked a dark hickey into the soft skin, just over the one she left earlier, then _slowly_ slid her hand down Jamie’s quivering body, to cup her swollen pussy. “You’re so wet for me, _darlin_ ’.”

Jamie would’ve rolled her eyes if she had any control over herself at all, but she was too far gone to do much of anything at the moment. She rolled her hips up, desperate for a real touch. Her pussy was almost too sensitive after being stimulated all fucking day, but she needed release; needed to come.

“I think-- I think you said something about eating me out.”

Lea grinned against the sweat-damp skin of Jamie’s neck. “I always keep my promises.”

Then she was pushing Jamie all the way down to the bed and sliding down her body, easily hooking her lover’s knees over her shoulders. God, but she had dreamt of this for so long. Jamie’s pussy was swollen and pink, slick with her juices. Lea licked her lips.

“Come _on_ already,” Jamie whined, rolling her hips up. Lea huffed a quiet chuckle, her breath hot against Jamie’s lips as she gently nuzzled her pubic hair. Then she was leaning in, licking firmly, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her lover.

Jamie’s hands flew into Bones’ hair, holding tight. Lea, still half-dressed, ached to get naked and just rub herself all over Jamie, but a promise was a promise. Besides, she may be known for her steady hands amongst the doctors of Starfleet, but she was known for her talented tongue amongst her few lovers.

Lea’s tongue darted inside of Jamie, tasting her as much as she could. In the back of her mind, Lea wondered if she was enjoying this so much because it had been a hell of a long time since she’d last touched a naked body that wasn’t her own, or because it was _Jamie_. She was rather inclined to believe it was the latter.

“ _Bones_!” Jamie yelled out as Lea licked at her clit, then closed her mouth over it. Lea sucked gently, but at this point, Jamie had been on the edge for so long, it didn’t take much. She came hard and fast, hips stuttering up against Bones’ lips, back arched, and world going white.

Jamie laid there for a moment. And then a moment longer. Bones picked her head up from Jamie’s soft belly to glance up at her, and-- oh. She was sleeping.

Lea sighed quietly, but with a smile. Carefully, she set Jamie’s legs back down on the bed, then finally took off her own bra and uniform pants. Since Jamie was laying with her head on the wrong side of the bed and Bones didn’t want to wake her up, she just grabbed the pillow from the top and a blanket from the floor. She slowly lifted Jamie’s head and slid the pillow underneath, laid down herself, then covered them both with a blanket. Tentatively, even though she knew it was allowed now, she wrapped her arms around her best friend’s waist.

  
She was one lucky, lucky woman.


End file.
